


Rebellious teenagers au

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Random AU stories [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Death, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Music, Storytelling, Teenage Rebellion, lapidot - Freeform, polypearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: In honor of my 25th birthday coming up.Intro of the characters.Setting of the story is 1985





	1. Intro characters

Everyone’s last name is diamond no one is related.

Blue Diamond-51. mother runs a art company.  
Father-unknown 

Blue pearl-Older sibling 22.  
Lapis lazuli- younger sibling. 20.

 

Yellow Diamond-mother 50. runs a computer company.  
Father-unknown

Jasper- eldest sibling 26. works as a bodyguard  
Yellow pearl- middle 21  
Peridot- 19.

White diamond- mother 60. Head of the government.  
Father-unknown.

Pink diamond- eldest 25.  
Pearl- 23.  
Steven- Adopted 5 year old.


	2. A dark past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has had a dark past.
> 
> I have a drawing of the characters as humans on tumblr and instagram.
> 
> Pets in the fanfic.   
> Amethyst the maiincoon purple cat that pearl owns.  
> Pumpkin the corgi. Peridot finds half dead in a dumpster.
> 
> Steven is pink diamond’s son but he is soon adopted by pearl after pink dies.

( pearl talking)

Once upon a time... no no this story wasn’t a fairy tale true me. “So let’s start at the beginning the day we were all born... except for the fact we weren’t born normally or had a normal childhood like going to school we were homeschooled. We are what y’all call a advanced experiments born in a test tube in a top secret government lab in New York City. 

Everything was our diamond mother’s idea because one of the reasons they couldn’t conceive a child in a normal way. The second reason Was for somebody to take their place when they die. “So my mother white diamond the eldest of the three companies decided to create all of us and decide who would take her place.” 

But between pink diamond and I , she ended up being chosen because she was the eldest and perfect but that idea got thrown out the window because she fell in love and ran away with a rock star named Greg universe and was never heard from again, I was actually happy for her because she wanted a normal life that was made of love not business reasons. until months later on a stormy night I gotten a phone call from a hospital on the other side of town saying pink diamond and Greg gotten into a bad van accident....mother WAS beyond furious.

Greg did survive with a broken leg and was in a coma for who knows how long. The purple cat amethyst they own also lived why was she purple? It’s because of some punk kids permanently spray painted the poor 4 year old cat the doctors explained.  
but the worst part I found out was that pink died and left behind a newborn crying baby boy that the doctors had to cut out of her in order for Steven to live. “I ended up adopting him as my son and vowed to give him a normal childhood, something that the five of us always wanted.”

 

(Blue talking)

“Hello my name is blue or mommy’s precious blue gemstone as what she calls me. “I’m in what you would call a poly relationship.... well me , pearl and yellow have been for 8 years.” None of our parents were supportive of the idea of a girl being in love with another girl or even multiple people of the same gender but for us our relationship felt right, every feeling we felt made sense....but mom wasn’t amused and calls me and my young sister a wrong mistake from the beginning.

How we all gotten along is interesting, we were all 5 to 6 years old getting into trouble and being homeschooled inside the mansion that was our prison for 17 years until the day we decided let’s wait till dark and go train hopping and run away and start over, who cares where we end up as long as we have each other. 

 

( Lapis talking)

Not once we ever aloud to go outside and play, mother always say that it was a stupid idea to go outside get dirty, but that was mans work and it was a woman’s job to stay sitting down at a desk all day inside and do paperwork.   
“I do remember one rainy Day me and peridot broke the front door knob playing baseball horribly by mistake and we both ended up dancing and we caught a cold. Mom ended up being angry , but I didn’t care because for the first time I felt alive.”

( yellow talking)

Good evening ladies and gentlemen, fuck this shit!   
This is the way my control freak bitch of a so called mother that is the president of the computer company.

I’m the next in line... well my eldest sister jasper was but mother said she would be better off as a bodyguard for the company and as for me I was moms personal secretary dressed like her in every way in those stupid business dress uniforms.   
The worst part of my job was getting hit on by male coworkers in a sexual way and constantly telling them off “I’m in a poly lesbian relationship you jack assess!”

 

(Peridot talking) 

The bad part of being the youngest sibling hardly anyone wants to take you seriously when you try to show them that you can work on computers and other electronic devices and the male coworkers laugh... and mother never listens me....every...single...time.

The same rainy evening me and lapis my girlfriend for 6 years, we found a corgi tied to the tree outside in the parking lot, that belonged to one of male coworkers and we thought was dead at first but she was just neglected.

“We all Ended up being taking pumpkin, amethyst and some important things like can foods, water and clothes with us on the railroad to freedom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tears but it’s only for the 2nd chapter.
> 
> I’ll be disappointed if no one cries over this chapter because I went through 2 tissue boxes writing and typing this.


	3. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> experimental humans- ageless past 20 years and highly intelligent and stronger than average humans. Can go weeks without sleep, food and water.
> 
>  
> 
> Steven is a hybrid of a experimental human and a normal human.

(Pearl) 

“Everything was carefully planned out for a week for our escape.” We all took turns Watching the night guards, drawing a map and writing the time and place of their locations.

We packed cash money, little food and water for us, but mostly baby things for Steven and jerky for amethyst and pumpkin because we can go long time without water, food or sleep so with that we set off towards the train station and hopped on one of the boxcars headed... “for who cares we sure didn’t, we spent 17-18 years of our life in misery.”

 

Two months later on the road.

From time to time we would jump on and off different trains stations only at night, early mornings and never during evenings for buying essentials, bathroom breaks changing Steven’s diapers and change our clothes because we afraid of being spotted by cops looking for us... “that’s if our moms ever cared to send someone to look for us...oh who are we kidding they probably already replaced us with clones of us.”

“Eventually we decided to change our looks such as our once brown hair now we have blue, blond and pink for me , as a symbol of our rebellion against our mothers.” 

We took turns mostly sleeping and caring for the pets and Steven who is 8 months old now...pink would be very proud to see her only son getting to live a normal childhood.

Passing through the Canada border train station.

“We decided to use a old barn near a farmhouse for the night to rest and get up fresh in the morning until we were found out the next morning by the 75 year old owners Ruby and sapphire. 

They offered a place for us in the many warm rooms of the farmhouse. during dinner eating split pea soup and for dessert strawberry cheesecake. we soon found ourselves telling our story of our travels, reasons for rebellious behavior towards our mothers and turns out we all had a common friendship with the old lesbian married couple.

They also once ran away from their parents in Britain during a bomb threat war on a stolen boat with their adopted daughter and her boyfriend , but now these days they are caring for their 7 month old granddaughter named Connie because her parents died in a plane accident going to a promised a high pay job interview as a doctor and security guard.

 

“While Steven and Connie slept in the shared crib, the pets following us on a leaches we got to explore the town of Toronto”, and help getting a citizenship card and signed up for college classes even though we graduated from many online schools at the age of 14 because we all voted to stay here permanently....well not much of a vote but just us screaming with happiness “yes and yes non stop.”

 

Getting jobs wasn’t hard but simply easy, like me and my poly girlfriends as we affectionately call our selves started working at bakery. “Why a bakery?” it was actually blue’s idea, she was obsessed with sweets treats we got to eat on the road and watching cooking shows. the fact her mother didn’t allow to have any except for the strict diet of fake foods we were all was told to eat of course.

Peridot and lapis lazuli got jobs that involved staying at the old barn they turned into a farming business selling fruit, vegetables and machine/electronics fixing business called “you bring it we fix it.” but that was fine as long as we would all take turns watching both kids because we had our different hours even at school.

5 years later present time.

As time comes and goes things happen nothing ever stays the same such as ruby and sapphire passing away in their sleep one morning.   
But before all this they both said “if something were to happen to them both , please take care of the farmhouse, the old barn, Connie and live a happy life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just how many people am I going to kill in this fanfic? This will be the last deaths I promise.
> 
>  
> 
> How’s everyone enjoying this fanfic? What are your options?
> 
> Credit for the train hopping idea goes to my young sister’s ex boyfriend. The stories he would tell us of the days when he was hopping around houses to houses to stay at for a short while, he would often say if his life ever turned out depressing, he was going to just jump on a boxcar train with homeless people and just live out his years on the road.


	4. Present day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our present days.
> 
> Steven is 5 years old. Connie is 1 month younger than Steven.  
> Greg is 26
> 
> Everyone else is 23 to 21.

Present time 7:00 am

Greg get up and get Steven and Connie ready for school today, while me, blue and yellow get breakfast ready. Says pearl walking away into the kitchen.

“Okay pearl, thank you for waking me up early. but wait a minute where is peridot and her girlfriend lapis?

They are both at their college classes, they both had to be their algebra and science class at 4:30 am. 

“Hey loves, the chocolate chip muffins are done.” Blue Says happily.

“Wonderful Suger cube, got the pancakes ready let’s eat and head off to work.” Said yellow. “Hey Greg you got the kids ready? We got breakfast ready.”

(Pearl talking)

Now I know what you are all thinking. “Wait when did Greg get here?” Well everything started 6 months ago when he unexpectedly showed up asking to spend one night because he explained he was searching for his only son for 4 years. 

He literally just dropped his promised million dollar music career as a rockstar after waking up from his 3 month coma and was told by doctors that his girlfriend died of blood loss , but she sacrificed her life in exchange for Steven to live and the doctors also told him that his son was given to a living relative of pink diamond and records were shown they were no longer in the city area. 

“That’s because we destroyed the information by hacking the system, we didn’t want family tracking us down and we no longer view them as family.”

Greg actually turned out to be a incredible father for Steven singing his songs, telling jokes and taking him fishing. The sad part Steven woke me one night in bed that I shared with blue and yellow, “yes they have their own rooms but we sleep the best together.” But seriously “he asked me mommy, who was this stranger staying the night?” 

“So I did what every adopted mother would do....tell Steven the truth....all of it. Not one detail left behind of us being runaway experimental humans who wanted a real life and how his real mother died, and how this man was his father.   
We all gave Greg a choice that next morning to have the opportunity to stay here at the family farmhouse and be supportive father and find a job in town like the car wash example was in need of a employee or he could go back home to his promising music business during breakfast time discussions.

Early that morning with peridot and lapis lazuli.

( the science hall gets exploded due to heavy chemical reactions and the cops show up)

Teacher: “Damn it peridot stop blowing up the classroom! That’s the 3rd time this month!

Peridot: “shut up you clod! It’s Michaels fault for pushing me so I punched him into the random explosive chemicals on the table!”

Lapis: miss rainbow , this literally happens all the time and you always have your head up your ass to see the truth “so stop blaming my girlfriend!”  
“Lets go home peridot, and skip physics and watch camp pining hearts at the barn.” 

Peridot: Right behind you lapis. 

The old 80’s show we fell in love with the show as old dusty tapes and other movies along with the old tv belonging to the late ruby and sapphire in the storage barn.  
We discovered our love for them , when We was staring out our businesses for farming and fixing up electronics for cash money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to let Steven meet his father and be told the truth even if he’s 5 years old.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes two chapters in one day!!! I’m so tired.
> 
> Blue pearl is nicknamed suger cube because her love of sweets.
> 
> Blue calls yellow and pearl her loves.


	5. Birthday party,  pranks and the diamonds get blown up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg helps the girls celebrate Steven’s 5th birthday.
> 
> Greg also explains what has happened back home.

(Blue talking)

The day has arrived for Greg to celebrate Steven’s 5th birthday for the first time, plan the party and make the cake himself because he wanted to prove he was a supportive father.

The party even though it was small turned out to be amazing. The Gifts Greg brought with him for Steven was a pink shirt with a yellow star, a pink whale plushie, “a framed music sheet and Steven’s mother’s ashes stored in a potted growing cherry blossom tree.”

( Greg talking to Steven sitting on the lawn )

“Hey little man. I’m not sure if you remember?” “But you’re mother would sing this song and wrote it when she was pregnant with you.” Greg said breaking out his guitar.

If I could begin to be  
Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love

When I see the way you act  
Wondering when I'm coming back  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you  
(Like you  
Love like you)

I always thought I might be bad  
Now I'm sure that it's true  
'Cause I think you're so good  
And I'm nothing like you

Look at you go  
I just adore you  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special

If I could begin to do  
Something that does right by you  
I would do about anything  
I would even learn how to love

When I see the way you look  
Shaken by how long it took  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you

Love like you  
Love me like you.

“Amazing song daddy!” Says Steven clapping his hands.

“Yeah mr. universe, you are awesome!” Said Connie.

Much later everyone brings Steven, Greg and Connie to a college football game to be shown a prank.

( yellow talking)

“Come on it’s almost game time.” Those stupid men will be soon taught a lesson for picking on us. The prank idea was well thought out by us girls. We tie dyed the uniforms bright pink instead of being blue. we also changed their banner instead of saying “let’s go beavers let’s go!” It ended up being “let’s go lesbians let’s go!”

“Oh my stars they were so embarrassed that everyone else couldn’t stop laughing, so the game ended up getting canceled and everyone goes home.

Man I wish my older sister jasper was here, she’s literally built like a pro wrestler and would have literally run these clowns over like a steam train, that’s the reason why mother made her a security guard. 

( peridot talking while playing Klonoa: Door to Phantomile )

“Ha take that Ghadius, I finally owned your ass!” “Oh fuck me there’s a final boss.” “Oh stars why is this ending so sad?”

But anyway let’s move on the topic of jasper. “Why do you ask?” Greg informed us that jasper told him to mail a letter to her new location away from mother if he were to find us and his son, so she could all so be reunite us one day. “Why?” because she thought she was happy being a security guard ,punching people and keeping coworkers in line. 

But for many years she soon got bored, so she ran way to the edge of town to take care of unfinished business by killing financial associates of our moms to cover her tracks, making look like a suicide attack and go to live at secret underground hideout that only Greg knew about.

 

( lapis lazuli talking while giving pumpkin a bath )

Because we didn’t have cable, except for old movies, music and video games for entertainment. The news Greg informed us about our mothers deaths from “jasper’s letter” was a complete shock to us. 

“How everything started was Our moms still being furious with us missing for years, they tried to make new clones of us but ended up failing causing a nucler explosion , wiping out half the town, that also including our former home... I mean our prison.

“So with that jasper finally left town after getting Greg’s new letter and was soon headed our way.” we ended telling Steven that his grandmas are no longer alive...”but the boy didn’t really understand? Can’t really blame him, he’s only 5 years old.

The odd part? Pearl, Steven, yellow, blue, peridot and me didn’t know how to feel about the news? “None of us was close with our moms to actually care for them.” 

Same thing goes for Steven back when he was a baby, white diamond tried to kill Steven in his sleep because she blamed him for pink’s death. “Heck if it wasn’t for   
Pearl fighting off her own mother with a old Japanese sword, Steven would have been killed.....another reason why we left to protect Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven’s birthday cake is drawn on my tumblr and instagram.
> 
>  
> 
> Once again I end up killing off more people. I’m sorry if it triggered you.


	6. Happy endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years past

20 years later.

“It’s hard to believe how much time has gone?” It almost feels like yesterday we were all born together and not allowed to celebrate the holidays , including our birthdays. “we often guessed because we didn’t really have a birth just born in a tank of cells or our moms just plain hated us. 

Steven and Connie grew up quickly than we imagined and before we knew it, they got married on the front lawn of the flower gardens next to ruby and sapphire’s grave crosses, it’s what they wanted so we all helped them out and fixed them up a wonderful wedding.

But you know how time just flies by and now we are all telling our story, eating sugar cookies, drinking hot chocolate milk and wearing those fake fur deer costumes to Steven and Connie’s 8 year old twin children, star and Rosie over a Christmas party.

“literally this was blue’s idea”, but completely unsure if this was out of amusing fun in costumes, sleigh riding and throwing presents at neighborhoods or the pregnancy hormones? “Yes blue is pregnant and also lapis is also.

They both missed raising Steven as a baby and they both brought up the conversation six months ago to start a family not raised in a test tube. We all would step in and help each other just like we did with Steven , “except we all not running away anymore.”

They are probably going to end up having girls because of our genes? 

Lapis and peridot always talked about the names they picked out examples , aquamarine, data , sapphire and emerald.

Blue on the other hand actually had some interesting idea, us three pick out a random name. Rebecca Crystal sugar was the name. I picked out crystal for blue’s favorite color. Yellow picked out Rebecca because of a favorite magazine character hosted on tv and now blue’s choice was sugar because of her love of sweets.

“Alright everyone let’s sing Christmas songs and drive the neighbors crazy with our loud music!”   
Peridot said setting up the drums and Greg helping setting up his equipments. 

Somethings never will change will they mom? Steven said to pearl 

I hope nothing except good changes for us. Pearl says holding a cup of hot chocolate. 

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh,   
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
Dashing through the snow  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
Through the fields we go  
Laughing all the way.  
Bells on bob-tail ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing song tonight.  
Jingle bells, jing-jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh, brruup  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
Dashing through the snow  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
Through the fields we go  
Laughing all the way.  
Bells on bob-tail ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing song tonight.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh,   
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh,   
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.

Yeah!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it’s the end or is it?
> 
> Decided to make a prequel story for the diamonds point of view, before and after the teens were born. Called the parents.
> 
> A sequel is also planned, seeing how blue and lapis is pregnant. Called the next generation.


	7. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Positive thoughts

Yes I know life is difficult, trust me my life was poor and hard but with tough love and work you can also make the biggest difference in your life. 

Thank you everyone for reading and look out for more of my works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to live and love while you can.


	8. Bonus chapters coming soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When life gives you a wake up call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do bonus chapters.  
> Things that didn’t get to be put in the main story.
> 
> Chapter 1 of the story.
> 
> It’s 1985 nobody has their own phone except for a house phone.

2:00 am August 14. New York City. Diamond household.  
House phone Ringing.

“Hello?”

Is this the diamonds family?

“Yes I’m pearl diamond.”

Well you’re sister pink ,she’s at the downtown hospital in early labor because of a accident. Which left her boyfriend in a coma, the cat they own she survived...but you’re sister is in severe pain and we don’t think she will survive much longer....she wants to say goodbye please tell her now. (Phone hangs up)

(Pearl talking)

“Oh my stars no my only sister is pregnant and dying” pearl said sneaking out of the house and taking a cab car to the hospital.

At the hospital.

 

“Pearl I’m glad your here!” Pink cough laying in bed hooked up to machines.

So...I heard from the doctors that you’re expecting a baby soon...and your not going to make it. Pearl asks walking to the bed.

Yes I’m expecting the operation in a hour, but I chose for Steven to live and not me. “Please don’t hate my chose.” Pink replies.

I can’t ever hate you or anything choices you make, your my big sister. “So The baby?” “You said Steven is his name why?”

Well pearl, the name is something different I can’t explain why and also Greg loved the name too. But you know something I’m glad I dying happy. I literally hated spending 20 years locked up in that house feeling trapped all the time.  
Pearl as my last requests I would like for you to be Steven’s adopted mother, for you, Steven and the girls to run away from home, give Steven a proper childhood and find a paradise to call home please. Pink asks having one eye looking at the clock.

“Alright I accept your requests and watch over us in heaven.” Pearl replied while holding her sister’s hand for the final time before the doctors walk in.

2 Hours later pearl and a newborn baby Steven with amethyst the cat came home only to find her mother angry.

DO you have any idea how late it is? Don’t try to lie Young lady I overheard the phone call conversation about pink and her expecting mistake! White diamond shouts at pearl holding a crying Steven.

I’m sorry about my sister pink ,but don’t ever call Steven a mistake! Pearl shouts and grabs a fencing sword laying on a nearby table aiming at white.

Fine keep him. but I don’t want nothing to do with him and go to your grounded in room until lunch time and resume your homework lessons on the computer. White diamond says walking away.

 

I swear to the stars Steven nothing and nobody will ever harm you, not in my care. Pearl demands walking in her room until Steven cries because he’s hungry.

“Oh crap babies need milk for food”....”I’m Sorry Steven the hallways are guarded for now” pearl replied to Steven crying but then blue with yellow following behind came out from the vents that connected to everyone’s rooms.

“Sorry for your eldest sister pink. Wait is this cat purple? Yellow says.

Yes that’s amethyst she’s pinks and Greg’s cat. She was spray painted by some kids early in her younger years. Pearl said.

“We heard about the baby and we want to help you care for him.” Blue replied holding up a warm baby bottle for Steven.

“Thank you both.” Pearl asks accepting the bottle for Steven. “Wait where is lapis and peridot?”

Well my sister peridot is helping train some of the new workers on the computer why? Yellow asks.

My sister Lapis is as usual painting a new artwork for the museum collection why? Blue answers 

Because everyone we’re going to escape to paradise and start a better lifestyle and for Steven to have a childhood like we always wanted. Pearl replied.

We’re in and we’re sure the lapidot couple will agree. Yellow and blue replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few days til my 25th birthday. Very excited for writing the bonus chapters.


	9. Greg’s point of view.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to find my son!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where was Greg on his journey?

1 year ago. 

Hello I’m Greg Universe. I’m what you would call being from a broken home.   
Everyone being judgmental in the family about me being a rockstar, so I left in the van to be a famous rock star.

I soon realized that needed money first so I applied for the diamond family being...”well a janitor was the only thing that I could get.”

The three diamond bosses are rude but at least they’re daughters pink, pearl, blue , lapis, jasper, yellow and peridot were the nicest people ever especially pink diamond, us hanging out on my break listening to my song writing while eating donuts that blue stole from the break room.

I ended up learning that they weren’t ordinary people but advanced experimental humans to someday take their mothers place running the company.

I could see it in their eyes that they didn’t want this especially pink diamond, she wanted a normal life.   
The next thing We both knew were in a relationship and running away but fate had other plans for the both of us.

2 months later New York City hospital. 7:00 pm

Beep beep beep.

Oh my head...where am I? “Oh god pink! Oh stars the baby!” Please anyone here? Greg panicked.

Sir please stay calm. I’m sorry you’re girlfriend died but you’re son survived ,she gave up her life to save the baby boy that was 2 months ago. The doctor said holding the jar of ashes to Greg.

“Wait the baby survived? It’s a boy? Please tell me where he is? Can I finally see him?” Greg asked.

I’m sorry sir but the person named pearl diamond took the baby and said that she and her little family weren’t staying in this city anymore.  
We called her because you were in a coma and you’re girlfriend being dead ,the baby needed someone to care for him. The doctor said.

“Did she name the baby boy?”!Greg asked.

Actually I don’t know sir, she snuck out with the birth certificate along with the newborn in a hurry. The doctor said.

I completely trust her and the others to look after my son , until then I will search for them forever if it takes. Greg says walking out of the hospital check out room and then walking to his....suddenly repaired van.  
Looking through his glove box and sees a note from pearl. 

I’m sorry for everything greg, I made arrangements for pink to be cremated so you can bury her how you want and your van repaired with the money peridot hacked to get from our family and filed it with can food, water and blankets Incase you are low on money on the road.

P.s Amethyst is safe with us and I named your son Steven , it’s what you both wanted and we’re leaving our family forever.  
P.p.s headed towards the Canada border in search of a new home.

Greg then sees the flashing lights and large amounts of smoke and burned debris on the other side of the city in the location of the diamond houses.

“Excuse me sir what happened there?” Greg says to the officer.

Not sure The government agency refused to tell the citizens what happened ,but if I were to say it was a nuclear bomb. The officer said walking away directly traffic.

Greg you’re back! Alright let’s get to your next show! Marty says getting out of his sports car.

No Marty, screw you! I quit being a rockstar and I’m going searching for my son! Greg shouts driving off from his old life and on to his new adventure.

Four years later finally reached the town of Toronto.

Sleepless nights driving and some nights sleeping in the van because I’m low on money ,but the thoughts of everyday hopping I will see Steven soon kept me going.

Fate is strange and magical because one late night it was going to storm badly I could tell, so I decided to stop and ask the friendly country folk living in the old farmhouse if i could stay one night for free but then I quickly learned that pearl and the others were living there.

So much I wanted to know but I was exhausted and quickly fell asleep on the first bedroom they made for me.  
The next morning at breakfast I was shocked that Steven was scared of me until everyone including me explained who I was to him and pearl being not his real mother.

Life took a wonderful turn for me as the girls invited me to stay with them....as long as I was committed to being a father to Steven and later showed me around town with Steven tagging along and showing the bakery they worked at and helped get me a job at a car wash next door with that we could take turns watching him and Connie.

The months passed They insisted on helping me celebrate my son’s 5th birthday party seeing how they knew what he liked and disliked which wasn’t much and later ,we got to go on father and son mini adventures together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be Yesterday but it was my 25th birthday.
> 
> The chapter was dedicated to something I always wanted....a father that actually gave a shit about me.
> 
> It took greg longer to find his son because he’s a normal human while the girls can go days walking and never getting tired.


	10. Bonding time❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue insisted some Father and son bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossing the rainbow bridge meeting someone going to heaven.
> 
> Human experiments are ageless immortal and immune to disease.

3 years later.

Blue and Steven watching princess Mononoke while pearl makes dinner, yellow teaches Connie how to play the violin and peridot and lapis collect vegetables from the garden.

“So Steven, we been talking about how you and your father should spend more time together.” Blue asks Steven.

“Why blue?” Steven said.

We’re not trying to push you away, it’s only Because Steven your 8 years old and no one lasts forever except for us and you being half immortal.  
You’re father isn’t like us, anything can happen to him including sickness and before you know he will be crossing the rainbow bridge. Blue replied.

 

“Guess you’re right.” My dad isn’t young anymore like in his younger years. Steven says then gets up and hugs blue then walks off to the dinner table. “Thank you blue I’ll go and ask him to take me fishing and then go eat ice cream.”

The next day.

Dad can we please hang out? Like maybe go fishing, hiking or you telling stories about your childhood and we eat ice cream. Steven asked by waking up his 40 year old dad.

That makes me happy little man I’ll start making plans right away, but wait a minute you always want to hang with one of the girls or Connie...so what’s going on? Greg questions Steven.

Blue gave me a pep talk about how you....weren’t going to be around forever and I needed to spend as much time with you as possible. Steven replied.

“Everything she says it’s true boy” and I promise you I’ll will give you the best memories of us together and take Connie with us on the trip, but first let’s get breakfast and pack snacks and bait then go fishing for salmon dinner. Greg says patting Steven on the back.

4 hours later Steven, Connie and Greg returned with the fish and told their fishing adventure while cooking salmon stew for everyone including amethyst and pumpkin who had their own bowl of stew.

Alright bedtime everyone including you Steven and Connie spring break is over and you’ll be going back to school tomorrow. Pearl says collecting the dirty bowls and putting them away in the sink.

Hey Connie make sure you teach those boys a lesson at school on how smart you are and maybe if possible kick those idiots in the balls! Yellow comments while wiping the counter. 

Oh she will. Those kids will be very impressed with her new skills of fencing, playing the violin, how to time perfectly for planting crops and hacking into a computer system. Peridot comments washing the pets bowls.

Later that night Steven quietly sneaks into the polymoms room and crawling to the middle of the bed where blue is sleeping.

Piss hey blue? I just wanted to thank you for the pep talk and I got to learn more about my dad. Steven says looking into blue’s blue eyes.

Well I wanted to be happy Steven because we experiments didn’t have the chance to meet our fathers back at our old home. Blue confessed by whispering.

“So you never meet your daddy?” “Why didn’t y’all get to?”Steven asked.

Not sure what our mothers were thinking but we do know that we’re half siblings.   
like example me and lapis are half sisters meaning we had a different father but none of the past matters now only the future matters Steven. Blue calmly explained.

So that means my real mom and pearl are half siblings, jasper, yellow and peridot are also half siblings.  
funny you guys act more mature than most kid’s parents I know in school.  
I was wondering can I sleep beside you? I miss sleeping beside you when I was little. Steven asked.

Of course my little bird. Blue says opening the blanket covers for Steven to get under and snuggle. 

Goodnight Steven. Says yellow and pearl.

“You both were awake this whole time listening?” Steven questions.

“Yup but it was nice for you to learn something but Now let’s go to sleep we have a lot to do in the morning. Said both yellow and pearl.


	11. Arriving at the farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a dark stormy night the rebellious teenagers arrived at the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rebellious teenagers meet the old couple ruby and sapphire.
> 
> Fun fact when I was a kid I called cows moo moos

Arriving at the barn at night fall 11:00pm.

 

“Crap it’s going to storm!” Yellow says running.

“Fuck the lightning is crazy!” Pearl said holding baby Steven.

Hey look a old farmhouse barn we can take shelter! Peridot replies pointing to the barn.

“This rain feels nice.” Lapis comments smiling dancing in the rain.

Look everyone ducks and chickens! Look at all the moo moos sleeping in the barn! Blue happily says.

The teenagers quietly settled in and set up dinner of can beans, formula for Steven and for dessert Hershey candy bars and put the empty cans and wrappers in the small garbage bag.

“Look pearl ,I’m a mother these baby chicks imprinted on me.” Blue says as the chicks followed her peeping.

“Awwwww look at them.” Peridot comments.

No amethyst no pumpkin those chicks aren’t your dinner! You both already had beans! Yellow angrily says chasing and grabbing both animals.

Okay everyone let’s try to get some sleep until morning and we can gather supplies at the next town. Pearl comments setting everyone’s sleeping bags.

Hey pearl can I volunteer for the night watch? Lapis replies.

Alright then, I volunteered the last time. Pearl asks wrapping Steven up in a warm blanket.

The next morning 5:30 am.

everyone-hey everyone someone is coming to the barn. Lapis quietly announced to the sleeping figures.

It’s probably the clod owner fixing to chase out for trespassing like the last place we been to. Peridot angrly comments 

Waaa!

You’re breakfast is coming Steven be patient please be quiet. Blue said holding Steven.

 

Hello traveling folks I predicted your arrival. Are any of y’all hurt? Oh my they have a baby with them! Both mysterious old figures says.

“Who are y’all two?” Yellow comments.

If you are a threat then prepare for a beating. Lapis asked stepping in front of blue.

Nope not getting chased again! Peridot says along with pumpkin growing.

Wait no I’m ruby and this is my psychic wife sapphire and we are both owners of this farm.

Just like ruby said I’m psychic and I predicted everyone’s arrival here but fear not we want invite everyone to stay here.   
seeing how everyone here looks like a bunch of rebellious teenagers along with a baby. Sapphire replied to the teenagers.

You want us strangers to stay with y’all? Pearl asks

Yes to give everyone here a better start. Ruby and sapphire both said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to comment of how I’m doing?


	12. Jasper returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper tells stories about her escape.

6 years after the teenagers escaped, jasper shows up.  
Everyone sitting outside around the fire pit telling campfire stories.

So their I was surrounded by 1000 guards and I single handily beat down all of them without breaking a sweat and broke out....so here I am. Jasper said proudly.

 

That is amazing jasper you sure showed those guards who’s boss! Peridot asks.  
Pumpkin barks.

I would like to have seen our mother’s face when you were beating those guards and broke out. Yellow comments.

“Yup it was very priceless.” So lapis how are things going? Jasper asks laughing.

Umm jasper you know I’m happy with peridot right and pumpkin is our baby girl. Lapis replies holding pumpkin like a baby.

Did you see the mansion and half the city get blown up? Pearl comments petting amethyst on her lap.

no survivors....well except for the other half of the city that had to evacuate until the city gets rebuilt. Jasper replied.

Good riddance to our mothers at least now there is no chance for them to find us. Blue said. 

Amen to that blue, Freedom at last. Yellow comments 

I don’t miss them. Peridot replies.

“Wait please everyone!” Please forgive your parents they probably didn’t know how to be parents. Yes I know what you been through and I’m sorry but hating them won’t do anything good. Steven asks everyone.

Hate isn’t the answer! Forgiveness is, that’s what my grandmas use to say! Connie said standing by Steven.

Alright we will forgive them and someday we will visit the rebuilt city. Pearl says.

We’ll bring flowers. Yellow said.

Or plant trees in the park with yellow ribbons on them In honor of those lives. Blue asks.

Thank you Steven. Here we’re going to hate our parents forever and you being 6 years old just taught us forgiveness. Lapis and peridot comments.

That’s my boy. Greg asks.

That’s my best friend. Connie says.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally started the prequel called the parents and yes there will be a sequel called the next generation.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to throw in ideas if you want.
> 
>  
> 
> Update warning chapter 2 is dark and sad.


End file.
